


Christmas with the Blakes

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: It's the Holiday Season [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Roommates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Clarke Griffin, Teacher Bellamy Blake, based on a Christmas movie, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are best friends and housemates. When Octavia announces that she won't be coming for Christmas, Clarke decides to do something special for Bellamy. Their neighbors are not happy.*Loosely based on Christmas with the Kranks*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: It's the Holiday Season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565719
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bellarke Bingo





	1. Hot Chocolate, Cuddling, and other Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have a moment before they take Octavia to the airport. School is now in session and Clarke is a good housemate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)   
> 

Clarke wakes up to find Bellamy sitting on the couch.  
He's staring into space and even though it's the summer, there is only one thing that can bring a smile to his face, especially on a day like this.  
She pours him a cup of hot chocolate and passes it to him.  
He gives her a soft smile, the smile that makes her heart beat faster, and lifts the blanket up and she slides in next to him and rests her head on his shoulder, her hand curled around his bicep. He takes a sip of his drink.  
They sit like that for a while.  
No words are spoken.  
They are simply enjoying the quiet morning. 

They hear Octavia’s alarm go off about fifteen minutes later and Bellamy sighs as he places his drink on the table.  
Clarke nuzzles his neck and then squeezes his bicep.  
“She’s going to be okay.”  
He presses a kiss to her golden hair.  
“I know.”  
He takes a deep breath.  
Let’s go get ready.”  
Bellamy heads to his room to Clarke heads to Octavia’s. 

Octavia is getting dressed, her suitcases open, clothes neatly packed.  
“You ready?”  
The brunette girl nods, a huge smile on her face, hair bouncing in its ponytail.  
“This is so exciting!”  
Clarke nods, as much as she knows Bellamy hates it, Octavia could not turn down the opportunity.  


Octavia had spent a summer volunteering to build homes and she loved it, upon her college graduation, she received a chance to do it for six months.  
She had accepted right away and Bellamy had been thrilled until he found out that Octavia would be in a different country, not a different state.  


Clarke had to work hard to keep the peace and eventually, the two siblings reached an agreement. Octavia would call every other week and Bellamy would relax and start writing the book he kept putting off.  
For Clarke, it was as close as they could come to peace.  


Clarke sits on the bed as Octavia hums going from one corner of the room to the other, double-checking she has everything and Clarke starts to think about how she and Bellamy had met. 

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke had met at college.  
They had been in the same philosophy class and had spent most of the class arguing until it came time for the huge final project and they decided to work together because the rest of their classmates were idiots.  
By the end of the project, they were inseparable.

When Clarke’s mother disowned her for deciding to do art instead of pre-med her sophomore year and stopped paying for her room and board, she had gone to Bellamy in tears. Aurora Blake had taken one look at the crying girl in her son's arm and offered her the guest bedroom.  
She would not take no for answer.  
And neither would Bellamy.  
She stayed with them for the next two years until her graduation in which she moved in with her boyfriend Finn, who she had been dating for a year.  
It had caused a huge fight between her and Bellamy and they stopped talking to each other awhile. 

But when she found out about his wife, after three months of living together, who had just gotten home from rehab after a car accident, she had called him crying and Bellamy hadn't even hesitated to pick her up and she was back at the Blakes' home.  
At the time Bellamy was living with his long term girlfriend Echo who he had been dating for three years.  
Neither girl liked the other but for Bellamy’s sake, they pretended.  
Echo had not been happy that Bellamy had canceled on their date celebrating their three year anniversary to pickup Clarke and she had been less than pleased to find out that she would be living with the Blakes. 

But then Aurora got sick, really sick, and Bellamy moved back into their house to help take care of her as Octavia was only a junior in high school and he didn't think it would be right to expect Clarke to take care of his mother as she had no legal obligations to do so, but Clarke was able to rearrange her schedule so she could be there when Bellamy was at work. Then when Aurora passed away six months later, Clarke had been set to leave and let the Blakes mourn on their own but they both had told her separately that their house was her house and she always had a home with them.  


Clarke had stayed and then a few months later Echo and Bellamy had a big fight that resulted in Echo and Clarke fighting and ended up in a trip to the ER and a break up between Bellamy and Echo.  
That night when Bellamy helped Clarke into her bed, her ankle all swollen, she had been apologetic and swore that once she was back on her feet she would leave.  
Bellamy had pressed a kiss to her hair and smiled at her.  
“I don’t want you to leave Clarke. Would you please stay?”  
“For how long?”  
“Forever sounds good to me.”  
It had been a joke, but for a brief second her heart had jumped.  
She nodded sleepily and Bellamy went back to his room and fell asleep.  
The next morning, he asked her again.  
And she said yes.  


She never once regretted the decision.  
She and Bellamy split the bills and the groceries and it was nice to have someone to come home to.  
The neighbors loved her.  
They didn't really get her relationship with Bellamy but it didn't bother her.  
The relationship she had with Bellamy was special and she was not going to risk it.  
She was happy living with her best friend.  


Especially now that Octavia was leaving.  
She had been the buffer between them- Bellamy wanting to focus on his sister had been one of the major issues in his relationships with Echo and after they broke up, Bellamy had sworn off dating wanting to ensure Octavia could be happy.  
But now that Octavia was leaving, Bellam could go back into the dating world (something she did not want to think about) and it also meant they would be living alone, just the two of them, together, for the first time in their lives.  
Clarke was not sure what to do, Octavia normally provided a buffer between Clarke and her inappropriate thoughts about Bellamy. (And there were far too many.)

“Clarke!”  
She jumps and turns to see Octavia zipping up her suitcase.  
“You should change if you are coming to the airport with us.”  
Clarke nods and heads to her room.  


Over time the guest bedroom had become hers.  
When Aurora found out that Clarke was an artist she gave the girl permission to paint and draw on the walls.  
Clarke had painted an entire wall with magnetic paint and she used that wall to hang up drawings and pictures of her and Bellamy. The wall with the window nook, where Bellamy would sit and read or she would sit and draw, now had a mural. She had painted a giant tree trunk and using a sponge she made leaves that covered most of the upper left corner and a bit of the wall above the window and then she spent hours on her knees bent over painting flowers and strands of grass on the bottom of the wall.  
(Bellamy had walked in on her once, nearly dropped the glass of water in his hand and promptly walked out, face red, pants tight, and headed to take a long cold shower-not that Clarke knew this. She had been bobbing her head to the music coming from her headphones, her hips and ass swaying side to side like the damm siamese cats from the Disney movie to notice).  
The wall that her bed was pushed up against, was full of quotes and some doodles, it was a work in progress. The last wall was painted a shade of blue that Bellamy had picked out one summer that had resulted in blue paint on her shorts and on his shirt and paint in his curls and on her cheek. The picture Aurora had taken of them was one of her favorites.  
Her room consisted of a bed, the bedside table, and a bookshelf as Clarke did most of her drawings on her bed or on the kitchen table. 

Clarke heads to her closet. She squeezes into a pair of jean shorts and pulled on a simple tank top, nothing fancy.  
It’s a relativity warm summer morning, not too hot or cold and by the time they get home from the airport, it would be blazing so she needs to be prepared. She slips on some sneakers and throws on some lipstick and mascara.  
When she gets outside, Bellamy is already waiting by the car and Octavia is hugging her best friendS Monty and Jasper goodbye. The three of them are crying and laughing and Clarke walks over to Bellamy and wraps an arm around his waist.  
He looks down at her.  
He’s really grateful to have her constant support. He presses a kiss to her head.

The car ride is full of music and Clarke drives, letting the siblings laugh with each other.  
When they get to the airport and Bellamy’s mother hen began to peak out.  
“Did you remember socks? Sunscreen? Did you bring…”  
Octavia throws her arms around him and he stops rambling to hug her tightly.  


“Bell, I’ll be fine. I can do this.”  
He nods but his eyes are shining.  
Clarke steps forward to hug Octavia quickly and then she links her arm with Bellamy.  
“Don't worry O. I’ll take care of him.”  
She looks up at him a smile on her face only to find Bellamy looking down at her with warmth in his eyes that for a second they get lost in each other's gaze.  
Octavia rolls her eyes at the two best friends.  
She had given Jasper and Monty instructions to tell her about any development on her brother and Clarke's relationship.  
“I’ll see you at Christmas.”  
She waves goodbye to them and they watch her walk away until they can't see her anymore. Clarke rests her head on his arm.  
“She’s going to be okay.”  
Bellamy nods and he and Clarke walk back to the car.  
Clarke drives but unlike the car ride to the airport the drive home is silent and Bellamy goes straight to his room when they get home.  
Clarke finds herself cleaning the apartment before starting on a new painting.  
She gets lost in the colors and befor she knows it, when she looks up its dinner time.  
She orders a meat lover’s pizza.  
Bellamy will go on and on about healthy food but meat lover's pizza is his guilty pleasure.  
She washes her brushes and cleans up her area before going to look for Bellamy.

Bellmay is still in his room and she sighs.  
She takes their dog, Picasso, out for a walk and fifteen minutes after she gets back, her doorbell rings.  
She sets the pizza on the counter and then goes to Bellamy’s room.  
She knocks and when he doesn't respond she goes in.  
He’s laying in bed, curls a mess, blankets pulled over his shoulders.  
She feels a wave of concern and she climbs into bed, slips under the covers and wraps her arms around him.  
She presses a kiss to his bare shoulder.  
“Hey, I ordered some pizza. I thought he would watch one that serial killer document that Netflix released.”  
He's quiet and Clarke squeeze him before she presses another kiss to another freckle on his back and then she kisses another freckle and then she kisses the spot behind his ear and he sighs.  
“Which documentary?”  
“Does it matter, there are like twenty options.”  
Bellamy chuckles and Clarke counts it as a success.  
He climbs out of bed and Clarke takes the chance to admire him.  
His dark blue pajama pants hang low on his hips, and she can see the tattoo she had given him as a graduation present on his hip. He has freckles all over and she has to close her eyes and remind herself why kissing every single one of his freckles in a bad idea.  
A very bad idea.  
They are friends.  
Just friends. 

Bellamy is sliding his feet into his slippers that he doesn't notice her check him out.  
She’s happy that he does bother to grab a shirt- it's getting harder to stop herself from crossing the line.  
She grabs his blanket and drags it to the couch.  
He grabs some plates and they get under the blanket and argue over which documentary to watch.  
By the time, they are on the third episode, she’s curled up against his chest, his hand playing with her hair, both of them laying down on the couch.  
They both fall asleep sometime in the middle of the fifth episode, his nose buried in her hair, her clutching his hand to her chest. 

* * *

On the first day back to school, Bellamy comes home to Clarke in the kitchen, a spoon in her hand as she makes pasta.  
He smiles and watches her for a second- her blonde hair is in a bun, held together with two paintbrushes, a few curls coming out of it as she dances from the stove to the counter.  
“Honey I’m home.”  
Clarke laughs as he hugs her from behind, peering over her shoulder to see the pasta.  
“Looks good!”  
“Hey, Bell. How was the first day?”  
She loves hearing him talk about his kids. His face lights up when he talks about his students.  
“Long, borning. The kids are eager to see their friends not so eager to be back. But I think it should be a fun year. Madi, Jordan, and Ethan are in my class this year.”  
Clarke smiles. Madi is a foster child who adores Clarke.  
The two had bonded over a love of art.  
“Those three will turn your hair grey.”  
He laughs before he presses a kiss to her shoulder and then he goes to change.  
Clarke shakes her head when he comes out in a pair of gym pants and a black muscle tee.  
Sometimes it's so hard to look at him and see him go from professional to casual.  
He crosses his arms as he looks at her and she eyes his biceps.  
“Have you thought about your next tattoo?”  
“I want you to design it.”  
“Need an idea of what you want first.”

She bends down to grab the garlic bread from the oven.  
Bellamy can't help but let his gaze drift downward.  
His best friend is gorgeous.  
She was short but fits perfectly in his arms whenever he hugged her. He loves running his fingers through her long blonde hair and she had the prettiest blue eyes he has ever seen. The shorts she is wearing hugs her ass perfectly and the black top does little to hide her curvy frame and boobs.  
Sometimes when he thinks about Helen of Troy, he looks at Clarke and he thinks that if the woman looked anything like Clarke, then he would have gladly gone to war for her.  


Bellamy sets the table while Clarke finishes dinner. As its still a nice day, he sets their dinner otuside on the patio and pours two glasses of wine.  
He helps her carry their food outside and Picasso sits by their feet hoping for scraps.  
As they eat their pasta and drink their wine Bellamy feels himself relax as he tells her about all his students and Clarke talks about a couple of tattoos she has coming up.  
They finish the first night of school with a walk with Picasso and an episode of Criminal Minds, Bellamy rubbing Clarke’s feet absentmindedly. 

* * *

Clarke staggers out of bed to find the kitchen empty and she blinks. Bellamy is usually up early to make himself a nice breakfast before school.  
However, it is 7:15 and he is not here like always.  
She plugs in the coffee pot and starts the process before making her way to Bellamy’s room.  
She finds him asleep, curled under the blankets, a book next to him, the lamp next to his bed on.  
She shook her head.  
Of course, the idiot, stayed up late to read.  
She shakes his shoulder.  
“Bellamy, Bellamy, Bell. Time to wake up. School starts soon.”  
He grunts and she sighs and shakes his shoulder harder and he grunts again.  
“Go away O.”  
Clarke’s heart breaks slightly.  
“It’s not O. It's Clarke and you need to wake up.”  


Finally, his eyes open and he blinks at her sleepily.  
For a second she can't breathe.  
He looks cute, with his curls a mess and his sleepy eyes.  
She notices him reaching for something and she hands him his glasses and he sits up.  
He looks even cuter in glasses and Clarke sighs.  
Bellamy wearing his glasses in the morning was cute but Bellamy wearing glasses in bed, in pajamas, is another thing.  
She could feel a flush start its way down her cheeks and she wants to cross her arms over her chest.  
Why didn't she wear a bra today?  
His eyes widened when he saw the clock.  
“I’m late.”  
While he scrambled to get ready, Clarke went to the kitchen to make him something to eat.  
She cuts up some fruit and placed a bagel in the toaster and cooked a sausage and then cracked an egg.  
At 7:45, Bellamy was rushing down the stairs, a tie in his hand, his glasses on his face, curls still a mess.  
Clarke closes her eyes and reminds herself that having a schoolgirl fantasy of Bellamy was inappropriate because they were friends.  
But wow, what she would have given for him to have been a teacher in her high school.  
She hands him a traveling mug and reaches over to tie his tie.  
“I made you breakfast!”  
He presses a kiss to her cheek and grabs an apple.  
“Sorry I have to go. I’m late.”  


Clarke looks at the breakfast sadly but she eats it.  
She then got ready for work.  
She had a client coming in for a tattoo and nine and she needed to open up shop.  
She liked morning shifts at the tattoo shop, not many people coming in and it was quiet and calm.  
The tattoo was simple, a butterfly on someone’s back.  
The girl thanks her and Clarke smiles.  
She looks at the time.  
It was only eleven. Bellamy had his lunch break at 12-12:30 so she decides to pick up some lunch for him, knowing that he's probably starving.  
So she went to their favorite place and orders him a hamburger and some fries and a chocolate milkshake.  


The secretary smiles when she sees her.  
“Hello Jess, I brought Bellamy some lunch.”  
Instead of taking the lunch, she hands her a visitors pass.  
But Clarke isn't going to turn down a chance to see him in his element so she heads to his classroom.  


She pauses by the door, he’s standing in front of the classroom lecturing, glasses on his nose, his hair an even bigger mess from where he kept running his hand through it and he has one curl hanging in front and she wants to push it back. His sleeves are pushed up, revealing his forearms.  
The freshman class is busy writing when she comes and the second she knocks, all eyes turn towards her.  
Bellamy smiles widely and a few of the kids look between her and Bellamy- a couple guys snicker and some girls pout.  
She sees a few disappointed faces and she wants to laugh.  
“She holds up a bag and he walks over to her.  
“I brought your lunch figure you would be hungry since you skipped breakfast.”  
He hugs her tightly and she hears a small gasp come from one of the girls.  
He presses a kiss to her cheek.  
“You got me something from the Drop-Ship?”  
“It's your favorite.”  
He takes the bag and squeezes her hand.  
“I’m making dinner tonight okay.”  
“Bellamy..”  
“No argument.”  
He says in his no-nonsense voice and Clarke can't help but think of him using that firm voice in the bedroom and how her panties are wet. And before she can stop herself she pushes back a stubborn curl that is trying to cover his eye and the soft smile, he gives her makes her shiver.  
"Are you staying?"  
"I have a client."  
"Drive safe."  
She lets herself out of the classroom but not before she hears a student ask him.  
“Is that your girlfriend Mr.Blake?”  
“No, that's my best friend Clarke.”  


She leaves before he says anything else and makes her way back to the tattoo shop where he co-worker and Gabriel is working on a tattoo.  
He looks up when he sees her and grins.  
“How's the boyfriend?”  
“Not my boyfriend.”  
He rolls his eyes.  
But doesn't say anything, they have had the same argument over and over.  


* * *

Clarke does three other tattoos before she heads home to find Bellamy making dinner.  
“Hey.”  
He looks up and she goes over and hugs his waist. His arm goes around her waist and he presses a kiss to he hair and then looks at her.  
“Hey, thanks for lunch.”  
“Well, I did promise Octavia that I would take care of you.”  
“Speaking of O, she said she would call today.”  
Clarke smiles speaks into his shirt.  
“I’m going to chnage.  


After dinner, she starts to draw while he reads and they wait for Octavia to call.  
Most people their age would be out at the bars on a Friday night but here they are, at home.  
Its very domestic.

Bellamy jumps as the computer starts to ring and it's a call from Octavia.  
Clarke slides into the seat next to him.  
“O!”  
“Bellamy! Clarke!”  
She looks good, her hair is loose around her shoulders and she seems happy, there are no visible cuts or bruises and Clarke can feel Bellamy let out a sigh of relief.  
She chats with Clarke for a bit before Clarke moves to give the siblings privacy.  
She is about to go to her room and Bellamy mouths _Stay_ to her and she does. She curls up in an armchair draws Bellamy, the light in his eyes as he talks to his sister.  
She gets lost in her drawing but a soft cry of arm breaks her concentration.

Bellamy looks like he's in pain and Clarke is at his side, he reaches for her hand.  
“You aren't coming home for Christmas?”  
His voice wavers. Clarke squeezes his hand tightly and Octavia looks down aplogetic.  
“I know and I'm sorry but I'm loving it here and I really want to stay a bit longer.”  
Clarke suspects that's not the real reason but she doesn't say a word.  
She squeezes his hand and Bellamy runs his other hand through his hair.  
He looks distressed.  
He stands up and leaves and Clarke turns to look at Octavia who looks hurt.  
“I’ll talk to him okay.”  
She ends the call and goes to find Bellamy sitting on his bed looking at a picture of him and Octavia.  


Clarke doesn't say anything but she climbs onto the bed and kneels behind him and wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his shoulder. She lets him cry, hugging her tightly.  
“I’m going to bed.”  
Clarke nods and she squeezes him again and then slides off the bed.  
She stands in front of him, in between his legs and touches his face, wiping away a few stray tears.  
“Want me to stay?”  
Bellamy nods and the two get ready for bed.  
Clarke curls herself around Bellamy, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.  
She nuzzles his neck and he lets out a soft sigh.  
“Thanks, princess.”  
“What are best friends for.”  
His fingers interlock with hers and he raises her hand to his lips and kisses them. "I love you, you know that right.”  
Clarke closes her eyes and smiles against his skin.  
“I love you too.”  
It might not be the same type of love but its love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy does a good thing and gets sick. Clarke takes care of him.

Bellamy wakes up to Clarke’s fingers under his shirt, arm over his waist, and her toes pressed under his leg.  
She’s still asleep, he can feel her breath on his shoulder and he smiles.  
He grabs her hand and raises it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before he carefully extracts himself from her hold.  
She lets out a soft whine and mumbles sleepily before she tugs the blanket around her tighter and he shakes his head as he gets dressed quietly.  
A brief look in the fridge tells him they are out of eggs so he decides to head to the store.  
He grabs the shopping list on the fridge and glances at the calendar quickly.  
According to the calendar, Clarke will be starting her period soon and she is down to her last supplies.  
He frowns, his eyebrows furrowed, and ducks in the bathroom and opens up the cabinet.  
He adds chocolate, tampons, and pads onto the list.  


It’s a gloomy morning, rare for September but as fall approaches, it’s too be expected.  
Still, it doesn't look like rain so Bellamy doesn't bother to take an umbrella with him.  
He enjoys grocery shopping in the morning, it’s peaceful especially on a Saturday morning.  
He hums under his breath as he throws some apples and lemons into his cart.  
He grabs some bread and two cartons of eggs and an extra pack of bacon. He grabs Clarke’s chocolate and then he remembers to grab two boxes of hot chocolate and Clarke’s lemon tea. He browses the woman’s care aisle as he debates what box to get Clarke- does she need a 24 pack or 48 pack? Will it be a light or heavy flow? Clarke has had both in the last few months and he rather not have her make the extra trip. He knows how bad her cramps can get.  
In the end, he grabs the bigger packs and heads to the cashier.  


He glances out the window and his peaceful day is ruined.  
It has started to rain.  
He stares at the old lady in front of him and silently wills her to hurry up.  
The rain isn't too bad but judging by how dark the sky is, it will be getting worse and he wants to be home before it does.  
Bellamy is a patient man, he works in a high school, he deals with kids and their parents. He has to be patient.  
But after finding out that Octavia won’t’ be home for Christmas his patience is gone.  
He wants to get home to Clarke and watch some movies and cuddle with her as he tries to forget that his sister is currently in South America and not coming home for Christmas.  
But the old lady in front of him is counting out her pennies and the rain in coming down harder.  
Finally, she leaves and Bellamy taps his fingers as the girl scans his items, slowly.  
She’s in high school and she looks familiar but isn't one of his current students.  
He places the items in the bags carefully and walks outside. He stares in dismay at the water coming down.  
He wants to cry.  
It is now pouring and he knows he would be drenched in a matter of minutes.  
He looks at his phone and if he doesn't hurry up Clarke would be up soon.  
He has no choice but to brave it.  
It’s a mistake.  
He had left the house in his glasses so he can barely see as the rain pours down, as he tries to push the cart/  
By the time he gets to the car, he is shivering and soaked to the bone.  
He places the bags into the car and climbs into the car and shivers.  
He turns the heat up high but it does little to keep him from feeling the cold rain through his clothes.  
He gets even wetter trying to get into the house and he stands in the front door trembling as he kicks off his shoes.  
He places the bags in the kitchen and hurries to put things away. 

Clarke is still asleep so he jumps into shower and tries to warm himself up but he can still feel the chill in his bones.  
He feels miserable and the idea of making breakfast is the last thing he wants to do.  
So he nudges Clarke over, trying to get some of the blankets and she opens her eyes, turning around to face him.  
“Bell?”  
“Move over princess. It's cold.”  
She scoots over and he pulls her closer towards him, trying to warm up. She wrinkles her nose.  
“What happened?  
“It's pouring outside. Got caught in the rain.”  
He nuzzles her hair and she slides her hand under his shirt and he shivers as her warm palms touch his chest.  
“Cold.”  
He nods and she presses herself to him, and he can feel her breathing on his neck.  
Bellamy lets himself drift off and Clarke joins him.  


* * *

When Bellamy wakes up two hours later, he’s alone in bed and his head hurts.  
He tried to get out of bed and his headache worsens.  
His body aches and he feels tired.  
He’s sick.  
He stumbles out of the room to find Clarke making tea.  
She looks up at him and her eyes widen with concern as she hurries toward him. She put a hand on his head.  
“Oh. Bellamy.”  
His eyes are glazed and his cheeks are red and he’s burning up. He looks horrible.  
“Go lie down. I’ll bring you some toast and tea.”  
He doesn't have the strength to argue with her and makes his way to the couch.  
A few minutes later, she has some lemon tea and some toast on the table and she throws a blanket over him. He nibbles on the toast while she scrolls through Netflix.  
She settles on season one of Criminal Minds and he sighs.  
Once he's done eating she passes him a bottle of medicine and a spoon.  
He takes it under her gaze and she smiles as he makes a face at the taste.  
Bellamy is a huge baby when it comes to being sick, its endearing.  
Bellamy has trouble getting comfortable on the couch and he's not sure why.  
His head hurts and he feels sick and he hates it.  
Clarke feels bad at how bad Bellamy looks. She feels as if it's her fault. She should have gone earlier during the week.  
“Come here.”  
She helps him sit up and then she places a pillow on her lap and pats it.  
He gingerly lays his head there and she starts to run a hand through his hair, soothing him instantly.  
Bellamy hums, content.  
“Thanks, princess.”  
His voice is low and raspy and weak.  
About ten minutes later he is asleep and Clarke smiles at him fondly.  
He looks young when he sleeps, his face soft and relaxed, his lips parted slightly.  
The freckles on his cheek stand out more due to the flush of his warm skin. Bellamy is naturally hot, his body like a furnace but when he's sick the heat can become unbearable and Clarke knows that he will most likely kick the blanket off later.  
She also knows that she will most likely get sick but she doesn't want to stop running a hand through his curls or being near him.  
Being sick is a small price to pay for having Bellamy in her lap.  


Bellamy wakes up a few hours, disorientated.  
He blinks and it takes a few seconds for him to realize that he’s not in his room but on th couch and that the Clarke is still running a hand through his hair.  
He moves his head and her hand stills and he lets out a soft whine.  
Clarke lets out a light laugh and continues to run her hand through his curls, scratching his scalp.  
“Feeling better?”  
“A- bit.” hsi voice is raspy and he pushes himself up.  
“Let me get you some water.”  
She hurries back with a glass of water which he takes and gulps down.  
He sniffles and she places a hand on his forehead.  
“Fever has gone down a bit.”  
“Thank princess. How long was I out?”  
“A few hours.”  
Her stomach growls and immediately he feels guilty.  
“Did I keep you from eating?”  
“It’s fine Bellamy. I was feeling too lazy to move. I’m going to make some soup now.”  


Bellamy follows her to her kitchen despite Clarke's protests, dragging the blankets with him and settling himself on the chair, like a grumpy child.  
Now that she up and moving Clarke can feel a pain in her abdomen,  
She places a hand there and sighs.  
She heads to the bathroom and when she sees the pads sitting on the sink, she smiles.  
Bellamy really was the best roommate and the best friend in the world.  


She thought about the sad look on Bellamy's face when Octavia told him that she wouldn't be home for Christmas and the way he cried in the bedroom.  
Octavia was his entire world, she was the only family he had left.  
After washing her hands she heads back to the kitchen where Bellamy is waiting for her. Apparently, while she was gone, he had gotten up to make tea and was currently pouring the soup into the bowls.  
She wraps her arms around his back and nearly moans at how warm he is.  
She rises to her tiptoes to press a kiss to his shoulder.  
“Thank you for always taking care of me.”  
He puts the pot down and with one hand squeezes the hand around his waist, while with the other he turns off the stove.  
“Somebody has to.”  
Clarke laughs before she sighs and rests her head on his back. Bellamy hums, content with Clarke's arms around him.  
If he is being honest the line between him and Clarke had been erased along time ago.  
Times like these, it is hard not to spin around, press her against the counter, and kiss her.  
But he wouldn't risk. Couldn't risk it.  
She was not only his best friend but family.  
Octavia and Clarke were all he had.  
“Soups getting cold.”  
He shivers at the cold feeling that spreads down him when Clarke let go of him.  
He misses her arms already.  
“Go sit. You are sick Bellamy.”  
She orders him to a chair and comes back with the lemon tea and soup and some crackers.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Bellamy knows that it refers to Octavia’s announcement and he shakes his head.  
“Not today.”  
Clarke reaches for his hands and squeezes it.  
“So I was thinking we grab some blankets and spend the rest of the day on the couch.”

She had a gleam in her eye that said she would not be taking no for an answer.  
After they ate, Bellamy makes his way back to the couch while Clarke gathers all the blankets. She changes back into her pajamas and grabbed a book, her laptop, and her sketchbook.  
It takes some time but both of them manage to sprawl themselves on the couch, blankets tucked tightly around Bellamy. He grumbles and Clarke presses a firm kiss to his forehead that made her cheeks pink and Bellamy silent.

Bellamy watches a documentary and Clarke scrolls through her phone.  
She is going through Pinterest looking up some DIY projects that she could do with some of the neighborhood kids.  
She's also trying to see if there is anything she can do for Bellamy.  
She wants to do something special for him, but as she looks at the different knitting patterns, she knows that there is no way she can make him something, not without him being so curious. Bellamy would see her knitting and wonder for who it was.  
And knitting him a sweater didn't seem good enough, not for Bellamy. (Although she knew he would love it- so maybe she should make him one)  
So she keeps scowling.  
She has one ear on the documentary when she hears Bellamy sigh.  
He’s looking at the documentary wistfully and then it hits her.  
A trip.  
She should take Bellamy on a trip, get him out of their home.  
Take him on a vacation.  
A trip.

* * *

The idea wouldn't leave her mind but Clarke has to put aside her research because Bellamy had marched into her room, hair a mess, glasses crooked, a pout on his lips and had declared Sunday a stay in bed day.  
Clarke, of course, agrees with the idea since she currently feels like she is being stabbed.  
They lounge on Bellamy’s bed, him sitting up, listening to an audiobook while Clarke lays down, a heating pad under her stomach, one of his hands is running through her hair while she sketches.  
Normally she doesn’t like to lay on her stomach but the heating pad and Bellamy hand's makes her cramps bearable.  
Clarke taps the pencil on her lips, not realizing that Bellamy is looking at her, his lips parted slightly as he watches her deep in thought.  
Its times like these, when they are just lounging around that he wants to roll over and kiss her. 

But then again he always wants to kiss her.  
He’s been wanting to kiss her since the second she opened her mouth in their philosophy class and he all could think about was shutting her up because her argument was valid and she was a small cute blonde with pink lipstick, in a black tank top and blue shorts.  
He has been wanting to kiss her before he even liked her, now that they are friends, best friends and housemates the urge is there every day.  
When he finds her dancing in the kitchen making dinner, or watching her sketch in th evening, streaks of charcoal on her face. When she plays basketball with the neighborhood kids, her blonde ponytail bouncing. When she sprays him with the hose during the summer while she washes the car, when she hangs up the Christmas lights outside.   
He basically always wants to kiss her.

He watches Clarke sketch another tattoo idea that a client wants.  
In his opinion, Clarke was the best tattoo artist, but he was probably biased.  
Clarke was the only tattoo artist he ever went to and the only person he would let tattoo him.  
He had gotten a book on his shoulder, the Illiad for hsi mother. There was a butterfly resting on the book- for his sister and on his hip, he got a phoenix for himself.  
He couldn't wait to see what Clarke would come up for him.  
He was always in awe of her talent and her body was in his mind a masterpiece.  
He let his eyes trail over her tattoos.  
She had several flowers going down an entire arm. She had gotten a small matching llama with Wells, her best friend on her inner arm and the word brave on the back of her arm. She’s got a griffin on the upper part of her back on the left side.  
She looks up at him, pencil in between her lips and he closes his eyes because he shouldn't be thinking inappropriate thoughts of his best friend.  


She sits up, one hand on her stomach and places the other on his forehead to check his temperature.  
He tugs off his headphone.  
“Yes?”  
“Wanna take a nap?”  
He’s not tired but he’s not going to tun the chance to cuddle with her in bed so they crawl under covers and she nuzzles his neck and she wraps an arm around her waist and sighs.  
He places a kiss on her hair and surprisingly, he finds himself falling asleep.

* * *

When they wake up, Bellamy decides to call Octavia and have a reasonable discussion and Clarke retreats to her room to give them some privacy research where they can go.  
She makes a list of places to go.  
Rome- too expensive... Maybe another year.  
Paris- the city of love... No  
London- maybe Hawaii- ooh fun Greece- maybe  
Virginia- the nerd would love it

Maybe its fate or her internet hsitory but an ad pops on her phone, an ad about a cruise.  
Her eyes light up.  
A cruise.  
That was actually perfect. 

By the time Bellamy peeks his head in asking what she wants for dinner, she already has a few destinations in mind.  
But now she had a new problem.  
How on earth is she going to get Bellamy to agree?  
The man refuses to take a sick day unless he was on the brink of death and she had to remind and force him to take his personal days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Yes, I know this is like my 5th WIP but this has been on my mind since Thanksgiving and I decided to post it.  
> This is loosely inspired by the movie Christmas with the Kranks with a few differences- the biggest being that Bellamy and Clarke are not a couple-yet.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Thank to everyone who leaves kudos, subscribes, comments, likes and shares on Tumblr or Twitter, or simply read. It all means the world to me!


End file.
